Emerald Eyes
by Ange De Bleu baby blu eyes
Summary: A man and a woman find their true destiny is to be together after all the pain and suffering they go through to find this out...Dedicated to all the Duo/Makoto fans out there!
1. Prologue

Emerald Eyes

by: baby blu eyes

  


Prologue

  


It was one of those days where everything seemed to be going as planned. All the senshi had finally decided to do their own things. Rei was working at her temple to become a better Preistess, Minako was out making CD's for her music career, Ami was in Medical School to become a doctor, Usagi and Mamoru had finally been married. The only problem was, why hadn't Crystal Tokyo been made? Is there something wrong or has the time not came yet for it to exsist? It was on this particular day that Makoto was speaking with Setsuna in a small coffee shop.

  


"Suna-chan, do you think that there could be a place for me to go to outside of this demension?" The older woman smiled at her.

  


"Makoto, what are you trying to tell me?" she asked.

  


"Suna, I want to leave this place. Start a new life where no one knows me. Is there any possible way for that Suna?" The older woman still smiled at her gently.

  


"Everything will already be set up for you Makoto. All you have to do is live a normal life by getting a job. Do you think you can really handle that without our help?" Makoto nodded.

  


"Yes. I know I can Suna. I've done it almost all of my life." Setsuna looked around and then made a mirror appear.

  


"Makoto, go through this mirror. You will know everything that you need to do. Be careful. I will be watching you to make sure that everything is fine." Makoto nodded and then walked through the mirror to be greeted by darkness...

  


  


  


  


AN: So, what do you think?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

  


  


She opened her eyes to look at a large city before her. Her clothes had changed into a business suit for a secretary. In her hand was a brief case. She lifted up her hand to look at a golden watch that showed it was only mid-afternoon.

  


_I wonder what type of job I have here._ She turned to a hand on her shoulder.

  


"Miss Kino, please come with us. You are needed by your boss immediately." She nodded and followed the man in the military uniform. Confusion went over her as she sat in the car. It seemed to be a long ride but, she just continued to keep silent. There was this feeling that was starting to take over her mind.

  


_Something doesn't feel right about being in this car with strange people. It's taking too long to get there._ She began to feel tense while she was sitting there.

  


"Sir, where are we going?" He didn't turn to her. She was starting to panic.

  


\\Setsuna, what's going on?// She was only greeted by silence. She felt the car stop.

  


"Follow me." She nodded and followed him out of the car. They were surround by a forest. He started to lead her into the forest then, they stopped when they were far enough. Her heart was beating faster and faster each second. She looks to see him suddenly turn on her, a gun point. Fear suddenly comes over her and she does one thing that she thought she would never do. Freeze. She was frozen where she stood. Then, it escaped her. A loud scream...

  


~*~*~*~*~

Else Where

~*~*~*~*~

  


"Maxwell, be quiet! Dr.J is going tell us of our new mission!" yelled Wufei with a death glare.

  


"We still have to wait for Quatre, Wu-man." Wufei glared at the braided man keeping a safe distance away from him. The door burst open to see Quatre standing there breathless. A worried expression on his face.

  


"What's wrong?" asked Trowa. He held up a hand for a moment while he got some air. Finally, he looked at them.

  


"I believe that someone has been killed not far from here. We need to find out if she is still alive. I don't want another innocent life taken."

  


"She?" asked Duo. Quatre nodded.

  


"I heard her scream." Trowa stood up.

  


"Dr. J can tell us our mission later. I'm with Quatre."

  


"If it's a chick that needs our help, of course I'm there," smiled Duo.

  


"Injustice..." Wufei followed them out with a silent Heero.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tokyo, Rei's Temple  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


"You just let her leave Setsuna? Why? Didn't you think that she might be needed here?" asked Usagi. She had pulled herself away from Mamoru. Setsuna just shook her head.

  


"Don't shake your head Suna! She is our friend and now if she's in danger, we're not going to be there for her!" It was Minako. Rei was glaring in her direction as well. Ami sighed.

  


"Perhaps it was for the best," said Ami. Everyone turned to her.

  


"What are you talking about Ami?" asked Rei.

  


"I believe what Setsuna did was right. Haven't you seen how Makoto has been acting lately?" asked Haruka making eye contact with each of them. 

  


"Well, I haven't seen Makoto for at least a week now. I've been too busy with school," said Ami.

  


"I've been busy recording records," said Minako.

  


"Mamoru and I have been planning our wedding."

  


"I've been busy working at the temple."

  


"As you can see, all of us have been too busy to speak with our friend Makoto. The last time I spoke with her was yesterday before I went to my concert. She seemed saddened when it was time for her to leave," said Michiru. Setsuna nodded.

  


"I wouldn't have done it unless I knew that it was right. I do know that it's right but, I believe that she is needed in that dimension by destiny."

  


"You put her in another dimension?" asked Rei. Setsuna nodded.

  


"Yes." Minako picked up her ringing phone.

  


"I'm busy---" She stopped and then hung up.

  


"That was Artimus. We have a problem in the park. It looks like someone is wanting the Sailor Senshi." Setsuna looked confused.

  


"Someone wants the senshi?" Minako nodded.

  


"Lets transform and get going before they start trouble."

  


"Mars Eternal Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

  


"Mercury Eternal Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

  


"Pluto Eternal Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

  


"Venus Eternal Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

  


"Neptune Eternal Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

  


"Uranus Eternal Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

  


"Moon Eternal Power, Make-Up!" They quickly ran out of the temple and started for the park.

  


"Pluto, try to get Makoto here. You know we need her," said Mars looking at her. Pluto was silent. She kept trying to mentally talk to Makoto but, she couldn't get through. A fear rose in.

  


"I can't Mars. Something is wrong. Something has happened to Makoto." They all stopped in the park and looked at Pluto.

  


"What happened to her?" asked Venus.

  


"I can't tell at this time senshi but, I believe that it will change how the future is going to be along with the timeline in that dimension."

  


"Jupiter is in another dimension? This will be easier for me to search for her. You are not needed for this time being Sailor Senshi." They looked at a dark figure above them. An evil laugh was given as he disappeared.

  


"They're after Jupiter. Pluto, what are we going to do?" asked Moon. Pluto tried to make a portal with her time key but, nothing happened.

  


"Senshi, I believe that we won't be able to help our dearest friend. All we can do is just wait in hopes of hearing something from her. If I'm lucky enough, we might be able to get to see her for a moment." She moved her staff to have an image appear of their friend Makoto laying on the ground with some dark red blood on her. The image suddenly disappeared. Sailor Moon fell to her knees.

  


"Poor Mako-chan. All alone and hurt. We have to find a way to help her Pluto. Can't you look in the timeline and tell us that she'll be alright?" Pluto shook her head.

  


"I have no control over that dimension. If I want to speak with him, I must leave you senshi. I will return as soon as I can to let you know as much as I can." Then nodded as Pluto disappeared.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

GW Dimension  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


They were all looking in the direction where Quatre had heard that scream. Duo let out a sigh.

  


"If they were smart enough, they would have taken the body with them and put it somewhere. Who knows, they might try to kill us too."

  


"Don't give up Duo. I have a feeling that we'll find her soon," said Quatre. Wufei came running up to them.

  


"Heero found a body. Follow me." They nodded and started to run in the direction after him. They stopped once they saw Heero checking for a pulse. He looked up at them and nodded.

  


"She's still alive."

  


"Lets get her back to the plane. She'll be needing medical attention." Heero looked at Quatre like he was crazy.

  


"She could try to kill us."

  


"Unlikely He-man. She's not awake and she doesn't have any weapons." Trowa picked-up a brief case and followed behind them as they started to make their way back...

  


  


  


  


An: Interesting so far? I hope so.


	3. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I would like to tell everyone that from this day forth, I won't be accepting anonamous rewiews. I'm sorry but, someone had to ruin it for others that don't have an author's name. I'm sorry but, I can't take people bashing my fics and not leaving a an email address so I can get back to them. Thanks for taking your time to read this.

  


  


  


~*~*~*~

Chapter 2

~*~*~*~

  


The Guardian of Time walked around in a hazed mist that surrounded her. She was in someone else's domain which meant series of things could happen to her. She was hoping that she wouldn't get killed. She stopped all of a sudden at the sound of footsteps.

  


"You are trespassing on sacred ground," said a deep male voice.

  


"I need to speak with the keeper of Dimensional Time." She stood her ground firmly while she waited for an answer.

  


"State who you are and your business," spoke the voice once again.

  


"I am Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of Time and it's gates. Heir to the thrown of Pluto along as it's Queen. I have come to speak with the Dimensional Time keeper. My business rests with him along with the life with the Princess of Jupiter whom is trapped in another dimension." The fog disappeared slowly as she looked up to see a man standing there. He was dressed in all black with a small hint of dark purple to it. His hair was a short dark green like hers along with the burgundy eyes. A large silver staff floated next to him. A dark blue orb floating above it.

  


"Setsuna, it is nice of you to finally come and visit."

  


"State who you are," she said. Her defense was up.

  


"I am the Dimensional Time Keeper, Pluto Knight. Heir to the thrown of Pluto along as it's King. We may talk business my dear twin sister." She nodded and followed behind him. Two chairs came up and they took their seats.

  


"Jin, it is nice to see you again but, one of my fellow senshi are trapped in a dimension and I believe that you are the only one that can help us."

  


"Your can't make portals anymore, can you?" he asked. She nodded.

  


"Someone must have froze them but, I don't know how."

  


"My portals don't work as well anymore. I can make one but, it takes too much energy. How did our dear Princess of Jupiter fall into this dimension?"

  


"I placed her there. She was to stay there until she was needed back in our dimension. The only problem is that there is someone looking for her. I believe that her life is in danger."

  


"You know the future Setsuna, why don't you see what's in store for her?" She sighed.

  


"I can't look into other dimensions Jin. You know that. I need to see what's going to happen to her in the dimension that she's in. That's why I'm here. If she's in danger, I bid for you to help me get her out of there. I don't want to have a senshi be killed in another dimension. That means that our whole future will be through and we'll have to start all over again. I don't want to see it happen again Jin. That means you'll be reborn as well." He nodded and had her follow him to some large doors. He opened them to see that there was a bunch of different worlds along the walls.

  


"Which dimension is she in?" he asked.

  


"GW." He looked around until he found. He brought it over to a desk where he sat it down in a small thing. He started looking around until he found what he needed. Makoto Kino was the name he found. He looked at her life line and turned to Pluto.

  


"She's going to be fine Pluto. All you need to do is let things run it's course. In due time you will be able to get her. Until then, take care of your own dimension and keep in contact with her. I will try my best as well to make sure that things are alright. I will keep close watch over this dimension." She nodded.

  


"I will contact you if any more information is needed. Thank-you Jin." He nodded and then she disappeared.

  


~*~*~  
GW  
~*~*~

  


Slowly her eyes opened. They looked up into these colbalt blue ones. She was still weak and could feel it. She felt her hand being held by this person that was watching over her, helping her to be safe and protect her.

  


"Tha—" She felt a finger go over her lips gently.

  


"You still need your rest babe. Try not to move. We're going to take good care of you." 

  


"What happened to me?" He looked at her confused.

  


"You don't remember?"

  


"No, I don't." Suddenly her was pulled away by Wufei.

  


"Why did you wake her up Maxwell? You fool! Now we're going to have to explain everything to her!" Slowly, she managed to sit her.

  


"Yes. I want to know what happened to me." He dropped Duo and looked at her like she was crazy.

  


"You want know what happened to you? That's what we want to know," he answered. Quatre walked in.

  


"You two need to be quiet around her. You don't know what she's been through." He sat next to her and felt her forehead.

  


"Are you feeling alright?"

  


"Just a little weak and confused."

  


"I'm Quatre. I can see that you've already met Duo and Wufei. Do you remember who you are?" he asked. She thought long and hard.

  


"No. What happened to me?"

  


"Someone was tried to kill you," said Duo.

  


"But why?" Trowa walked in.

  


"Do you know the codes to get onto this disk?" He held up a disk. Quatre shook his head.

  


"She has amnesia. I don't think that we'll be able to find anything out until she remembers." Trowa nodded.

  


"I'll have Heero look up information on her to see why she was wanted dead." Duo followed Quatre out of the room.

  


"Do you think we could train her to become a Gundam Pilot? You know that she could be a big help when it comes to fighting or getting onto OZ bases. A new face can get you into different places," he smiled. Quatre turned to him.

  


"You would have to ask her Duo. I'm not the one to ask." With that, he continued walking. Duo walked back into the room where he saw her sitting on the edge of the bed. She was starting to stand when something jolted the ship causing everything to move. Duo quickly grabbed her before she hit the ground.

  


"You're too weak to be standing. It would be best for you to stay in bed babe."

  


"I don't understand this at all Duo. How could someone be trying to kill me yet I have no wounds on my body?" she asked. There was another jolt that caused him to grab hold of her tightly. He looked down at her.

  


"I don't know babe. When we found you, you were barely alive." He hit into the wall while still holding her.

  


"I found some traces of needle marks on my arm. Perhaps someone wanted me to forget everything."

  


"You know, you're pretty smart for not knowing anything. Would you like to become a Gundam Pilot?" They finally stood-up where the craft was finally stable.

  


"Explain."

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


The senshi were silent after the news was heard.

  


"Are we ever going to see her again?" asked Minako.

  


"I don't know. Perhaps one day we will. Until then, we'll have to wait until we feel she's in danger and help her out as much as possible." Haruka nodded.

  


"In the mean time I say we start scouting the area for dark energy. The keeps on changing too much now. Something's going to happen very soon." Rei nodded.

  


"I'm going to read the fires tonight. Perhaps I'll find something."

  


"The weather has changed a lot since Makoto left. It looks like this rain storm isn't going to end," said Ami.

  


"I don't think that we can wait much longer for Makoto. Crystal Tokyo is going to be here soon. I can feel it," said Usagi. Mamoru nodded.

  


"Usako is getting strange pains in her back along with two bumps that keeps getting larger and larger." Setsuna nodded.

  


"Crystal Tokyo will arrive soon. I just hope not too soon."

  


  


  


  


  


An: Like it? Don't like it? Comments? Suggestions? All reviews are welcome!


	4. Chapter 3

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3

~*~*~*~

  


  


"...Also, the best thing is you get to save a whole bunch of lives," ended Duo with his explanation. Her eyes seemed to gleam with something.

  


"It would be nice to do something for others. I have nothing better to do anyways. Perhaps I might remember something while I'm doing it," she smiled. Quatre walked in.

  


"You name is Makoto Kino. Your current occupation was building mobile suits and testing them out. The reason why most people wanted you dead was because you knew too much about what was going to happen to your mobile suits. They were going to send them to Oz to use against the Gundam Pilots. Instead, you were going to destroy them and disappear without a trace."

  


"Oz. That name sounds so familiar. What does Oz actually do Quatre?"

  


"They are trying to make world domination." She nodded.

  


"Was I helping the Gundam Pilots in a way by doing this?" Duo nodded.

  


"If you hadn't have done it, we could have been captured by now babe."

  


"I still don't get it Duo. Why was I unharmed but left laying on the ground? I know those are needle marks on my arm. Someone purposely was trying to make me forget about something." Quatre narrowed his eyes.

  


"That means that there was three different people there. The other man must have been killed, you grabbed and given the shot, but, where's the body?"

  


"Quatre, you know that they would dispose of the body if they didn't want anyone to find it," said Trowa making his presence known. A smile went across Duo's face.

  


"I have to talk with Dr.J. I'll be back in a minute!" He quickly ran out of the room. Quatre took a seat next to Makoto and smiled.

  


"Don't worry, we'll help you get your memory back."

  


"Quatre, are you a Gundam Pilot?"

  


"You know about the Gundam Pilots?" he asked her.

  


"Duo told me." Duo suddenly came back in.

  


"We have a new recuit! Makoto's our new Gundma Pilot number 6!" Wufei's jaw dropped open.

  


"We have a woman on our team?! Injudice!" He then stormed out of the room. They felt the spacecraft land.

  


"We've finally landed on our base. Lets start building and training Makoto to become a Gundam Pilot!" Duo grabbed her hand and quickly lead her out of the ship onto a large platform.

  


"This is going to be your new home babe."

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Setsuna walked up to the temple with a sad face. She had found out some horrible news that could destroy the senshi. It was about Makoto and she knew that Minako wouldn't take it that well. Haruka waited outside for her and then looked up.

  


"It's not good, is it?" he asked. Setsuna shook her head.

  


"No."

  


"Once I get my hands on whomever did something to her, I'm going to kill them!" He pounded his fist into a nearby wall. Setsuna continued toward the other senshi whom looked at her. Minako growled.

  


"What happened?"

  


"I found out that Makoto was almost killed."

  


"WHAT?!" She nodded.

  


"I believe that in the process, someone made sure that she wouldn't remember anything. That erased her memory. The only thing that we can do is wait until things take their course."

  


"What if they never take their course?" asked Usagi. Setsuna shook her head.

  


"Of course things will take their course. You know that it will. If not, I will have to cross over into that dimension once possible and restore her memory to her. I will have a lot of fixing up to do though." Hurka nodded.

  


"If you need any help, you know that we'll always be by your side." She gave a small smile.

  


"I hope so. In the mean time, I want all of you to train. I know that something soon should happen. It would be best to be prepared. Rei, have you found anything in your sacred fires?" She nodded her head.

  


"I found something that seemed to be strange. It looked like and angel and a devil. Both of them fighting side by side as if they were working together. Good and evil working together. It seemed rediculous but, I think something else is going to happen to Makoto. Perhaps she might be able to presuade the evil to become good and work with us. Who knows. I just hope that Makoto doesn't work with evil."

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Another Place, Another Time

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


A man bowed down gently to someone sitting on a thrown.

  


"Master, what plan will we go to inorder to find her?" His deep voice asked.

  


"I want you to start taking each dimension apart piece by piece until we find her energy wave. Once we fid her energy wave, we'll know what dimension she's in. Now, go and find her! I will not rest until we have found her!" A womans voice boomed.

  


"Master, it might take years for us to find her."

  


"It doesn't matter. Just as long as we get her before the senshi do. I will not allow her to be currputed by their evil ways. I hope the Dark Prince has found her already. Most likely, he will have already helped with my plan. Both of them must be together. He will start the process. Now go." He man bowed and then disappeared. The woman got up from her thrown and walked over to the side of the space craft they were all. She smiled down at the universe. Right now they were floating in the universe that held all the dimensions. Soon, and hopefully soon, they would find the senshi but, how long will it take?

  


  


  


  


An: Sorry for taking so long but, I've been so busy with all these ideas going around in my head, I've been talking to myself a lot which is scarring me! I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 4

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 4

~*~*~*~*~

  


  


....One Year Later...

  


  


A man pulled up in his black convertible with his eyes hidden behind his glasses. This was the place for him to pick her up and he hoped that he was on time. It had been one year since all of the five men had seen the woman they rescued and recruited to be an official Gundam Pilot. His music was playing while he waited for her to come over to his car and say those words to where he would know her. He looked at a woman pass the front of his car and looked over his shades to get a better look at her. He looked her up and down for a moment and then waited for a moment where he looked at his watch. Arms went around his neck in a hug like fashion. His glasses were pulled off while and then he felt his head being turned to looking into these beautiful emerald eyes. Her lips moved over his ear.

  


"Do you want to party now or later?" she asked him. His arms reached over and grabbed her.

  


"We'll have to wait for the others." A phone rang and her hand grabbed hers.

  


"Makoto Kino here, how can I help you?" There was some mumbling noise of a voice and then she clicked off. Her head leaned on his shoulder.

  


"Quatre has a private plan for us to get on so we'd better get going to the airport. Passes will be given to us at the front." They let go of each other and she moved into the front seat. His hand met hers.

  


"We made a deal so, where's my hi?" he asked.

  


"You're right. We did make a deal. I passed the course so you owe me shopping. You hi can be post poned until later. I'll owe you breakfast tomorrow."

  


"Breakfast in bed." She rolled her eyes as she buckled herself in and then they were off.

  


"Duo, I have to confess something." He turned off the music as they continued to drive.

  


"Don't tell me you shacked up with one of your roommates." She hit him on the back of the head.

  


"No. I'm starting to remember things. Bit by bit." He looked at her from the corner of his eye.

  


"Do you know why they wanted to kill you?" he asked.

  


"I'm remember things that seem to be different than usual. It's about a woman that seems to be a warrior. She fights with other women in rather revealing clothes. Her eyes are beautiful. They seem to look like pure emeralds without any flaws. I don't know how this connects with me though. It seems very strange that I would be involved in it. Perhaps I know their secrets or who they are." He shook his head.

  


"I'm sorry babe but, I don't know what to tell you. It could mean various things that I wouldn't know. Perhaps you're one of them."

  


"No. That couldn't be possible. I know that it couldn't." He nodded.

  


"You're right. I couldn't imagine you wearing revealing clothes---"

  


"No. I know what else you could imagine Duo... These clouds are getting really dark. It looks like it's going to rain." He nodded and started placing the roof up. They were in the middle of forest all around then, driving as the rain started to come down gently.

  


"This doesn't feel right." She nodded in agreement. Suddenly, there was a figure in the road which made them stopped. Duo rolled down his window and poked his head out.

  


"Hey! Get out of the road you fool. You could get hit."

  


"Give me the Princess," it's voice hissed. He turned to Makoto and then looked back at the figure.

  


"Um, I don't know what you're talking about weirdo. Just get out of the road." He rolled up the window as the figure started charging at them. He swerved around it to leave it in the dust as they continued on their way. The rain was getting heavier each minute as they continued. Suddenly, something seemed to go wrong with his car. It was making a clanking noise. A pulled over just in time to see everything shut-down. He tried starting the car but it wouldn't.

  


"Shit. This just had to happen, didn't it?" he asked. Makoto sighed and picked up her cell phone. She tried turning it on but, it wouldn't work.

  


"My phone's out. What about yours?"

  


"Yeah. Well, it looks like we're shit out of luck. What are we going to do, walk?" She shrugged.

  


"It would be better than that weird figure catching up to us, don't you think?" He nodded as they both grabbed their coats and started walking. The rain was pouring down as they walked together, side by side. Trying to keep as warm as possible. It really wasn't working. Duo could feel his shirt starting to get wet. He turned to see a light coming from a house.

  


"Makoto, lets go over there. Perhaps we could get help." She nodded as they started running toward the place. They knocked on the door to receive no answer. Both of them walked in to see a note on the table.

  


_**Dear Makoto,**_

  


_**I hope that you and your friend made it here safely. As of now, you are on your own. I hope that you remember before they get you. Please be careful. It'll be warm here. I have clothes already laid out for the both of you. Take care and remember to always try and be safe. We all miss you and love you very much.**_

  


_**The Sailor Senshi**_

  


Makoto dropped the note as her hand went to her head.

  


"Makoto, are you alright." She felt the gently touch, his voice, the place around her fade away. She saw the one that had emerald eyes going through all of these trouble, her parents killed when she was a child, living alone, trying to survive, asking a woman to send her to a different dimension. The men that asked her to get into the car and then everything went blank as her eyes closed...

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Rei quickly walked out from her fire room and sighed.

  


"Darkness and Light have met. I believe that Makoto has remember mostly everything. The only thing is, she doesn't have her transformation pen to prove anything. We'll just have to wait."

  


"They've reached the safe place. Makoto knows. The only problem is, she still has to remember what those men wanted with her and who wanted her to forget," said Setsuna.

  


"We need to go and help her," said Usagi. Setsuna shook her head.

  


"Everything is going to be alright. Once the evil has been defeated, my brother is going to merge the two worlds together so that we can come one. Both will have achieved peace. All of us warriors will be able to work together." Minako nodded.

  


"I just hope that everything gets over soon. I miss her so much."

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~

  


Makoto felt warm water around her and the body holding her. Her eyes slowly opened as she felt a headache coming over her. She lifted her hand up to her head to feel it hurt at the touch on that certain spot.

  


"Makoto, are you alright?"

  


"Oh god my head hurts."

  


"Your head hit the table before I caught you." She moved her body closer to his for more warmth while her head was comfy near his neck.

  


"It's all real Duo. Someone's still after me. They know that I'm alive and they want to kill me. I know they're going to kill me and anyone else who they think knows. They're going to kill all of you. I know they will---"

  


"Don't worry Makoto. Everything is going to be alright. No one is going to try and kill you nor are they going to kill any of us. We're going to protect you from anything." She nodded.

  


"How long was I out?"

  


"At least thirty minutes."

  


"Did you find any clothes like in the letter."

  


"Yeah. I know they'll be big on you."

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


"Master, I have found the Princess. I believe that someone is protecting her. I couldn't tell who it was. He seemed to look like our Dark Prince. Should I let her be?" hissed a voice.

  


"Yes. We'll just watch her. Make sure that everything is in working order. If our Dark Prince doesn't have her then we will have to get her ourselves. I do hope that she will remember things like they should be instead of the way good has tried to train her in their ways. Find her location and have someone watch her all hours of the day."

  


"Yes Master. I will bring in files for you to choose."

  


"Good. Now off with you!" The shadowed figure then left quickly.

  


  


  


AN: So what do you think?


	6. Chapter 5

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 5

~*~*~*~*~

  


  


  


  


The morning had arrived too soon. Makoto and Duo had found that the car was working in the morning so the decided to leave to the airport. Once they had reached it, they were quickly placed onto the plane and started toward Quatre's place.

  


"Duo, I remembered something that I think is important." He turned to her and smiled.

  


"What did you find out?" he asked.

  


"Someone saved me from being shot. There was this man that picked me up in a limo and took me out to the forest. He aimed a gun at me and I screamed once I saw his head go into pieces. There was this man that had saved me but, I don't remember who he was. He seemed to be not from around here. But, I still don't know why they wanted to kill me. I might find out soon enough though. Right?" she asked. He nodded.

  


"Yeah. If you're lucky. I'm glad that you at least remembered that so you weren't in the dark about things."

  


_There are some things that I remember but, you can't know about it. I remember who I really am Duo. I am a Sailor Senshi from Jupiter that had decided to come here for a nice vacation since it was boring in my dimension. I am a Princess as well. I have been fighting all of my life and yet, I wish I could share these things with you since we are so close. You're like a brother that I've never had. I only wish that I could tell you everything about me. That would make everything so clear. That person that was there, wanted me last night but, I wonder why? Perhaps a new enemy is here. It's going to start with us senshi and then take our princess after that. I have to stop them before they do that. I must!_

  


"I know more than you think," she murmured.

  


"Hmm?" he asked.

  


"I was just talking to myself." He nodded and opened his labtop. A new message was in his box. He read it quickly and then looked at her.

  


"We have a mission." She nodded and looked at him.

  


"What is it?"

  


"There is this weird psycho that has taken over Oz and is now trying to gain power over everything. We're going to Colony L1 where he is believed the be. Do you think you can do this babe?" he asked.

  


"Of course I can Duo. What would make you think I couldn't?"

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Setsuna looked into her crystal orb as she watched Makoto just humming to herself while she was waiting for some orders of when to attack.

  


"Do you think she'll make it?" asked Usagi.

  


"Of course she. She's a tough girl," said Haruka.

  


"Do you think they've found her?" asked Rei. Setsuna shook her head.

  


"That's the only thing I hope doesn't happen."

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


"They're coming our way," said Heero as he got ready to fight. Makoto sighed and turned on some music to calm her down. She focused better with it on.

  


"Turn that off you weak onna!" Makoto put it up louder, listening to the bass, and the words of the song. Quickly, she made her attacks just before they hit her. Everyone was surprised at this but, they all continued to fight harder and harder with each other. Someone hit her from the back, causing the wind to be knocked out of her as she was thrown forward into her seat belt. She growled and continued fighting.

  


"Makoto! Watch out!" She was the one they were attacking. They weren't after the others. They were after her. The other Gundams were trying to help her while she tried to fight them off, taking each blow as the seat belt started butting into her chest. She turned off her music as her screen started to get fuzzy.

  


"I don't think I'm going to make it," she said as she was thrown forward again.

  


"You're going to make it babe. Just hold on. Duo's going to come save you." Her seat belt couldn't take it any more as it suddenly broke, sending her into the screen where blackness suddenly met her. Her suit was grabbed by them as they started taking her to the colony while others held back the Gundams.

  


"Damn it Heero! You knew she wasn't ready! Why did you order her to come?" yelled Duo. Quatre shook his head.

  


"Calm down Duo. It's not his fault. It's ours. We should have watched her better."

  


"We were out numbered. It's as simple as that. It's not our fault. All we have to do is think of a plan to get her back," said Trowa.

  


"It seems to me that Duo has a liking for that onna," sneered Wufei.

  


"Shove it up sideways and rotate Wu-man!" Wufei growled at Duo's remark.

  


"I will get you later!"

  


~*~*~

  


They carried her out of the mobile suit and sat her down on the ground. A woman in a tight black dress walked up and sneered. Beside her stood a man in the same dark clothing while a sword was held in his hand.

  


"When will she be mine?" he asked in a dark voice.

  


"Soon my son. Soon you will rule to most powerful planet and have the Queen for your own pleasures." She turned to her son whom had large dark chestnut hair in a long braid and dark colbalt eyes that showed evil in them. (looks like Duo but have an evil smirk, and evil lurks in his eyes) He placed his sword away and bent down to the unconscience girl.

  


"She's more beautiful now then she was in the past," he smirked.

  


"Of course she is. Do you think I would plan for my son to marry someone without beauty?" she asked. He picked her up into his arms and turned to his mother. Her dark blue eyes showed power, evil, and revenge. Her shoulder length black hair curved around her face, giving her that perfect villain look of evil.

  


"Come my son. We must get her cleaned up and ready for your wedding after we get the crystal from her. Dark energy is needed in her." He followed behind with Makoto lifelessly in his arms.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Minako growled at the sight and then suddenly, the orb went blank. Setsuna banged it against the wall and then threw it on the ground where she glared at it.

  


"Stupid piece of crap! Why won't you work when need?" she yelled and then took a seat.

  


"We have to do something about this," said Michiru. Haruka nodded.

  


"But how can we get to that dimension?" he asked. Ami suddenly stood up.

  


"Sailor Teleport." Rei nodded.

  


"All we have to do is transform and concentrate on going into the dimension. We find the pilots, and then go rescue Makoto! Wonderful!"

  


"Transform senshi," said Minako. They all nodded.

  


"Mercury Eternal Crystal Power...."

  


"Mars Eternal Crystal Power........."

  


"Venus Eternal Crystal Power......."

  


"Neptune Eternal Crystal Power...."

  


"Uranus Eternal Crystal Power......."

  


"Saturn Eternal Crystal Power........"

  


"Pluto Eternal Crystal Power........."

  


"Moon Eternal Power...................."

  


"Make-up!"

  


  


  


  


  


AN: Sorry that I haven't updated in who knows how long but, I hope you like this chapter. I'm working as fast as I can.


	7. Chapter 6

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 6

~*~*~*~*~

  


  


  


  


  


Her head ached so bad as she finally came out of her place of darkness. She opened her emerald eyes slowly to look up at a beautiful ceiling with painting of angels up in the clouds. She sighed as she finally sat up. Her head was spinning which caused her to lean on her elbows. She looked at herself to see she was in a tight low-cut white dress that started getting a little bit puffy starting from the waist. Her head turned once she heard the door open. A smile spread over her face once she saw who came in. He was in a black tuxedo.

  


"Duo!" She quickly ran over to him and latched herself around his waist. She never looked at his face expression or anything. Just by the outer appearance she knew it was him. (or was it? Hehehehehehehehehe)

  


"You're here to rescue me, aren't you? I knew you would come. Lets hurry and get out of here before they come back, whom ever they are," she said grabbing his hand and leading him to the door. He smirked and pulled her away from the door.

  


"You're not going anywhere Princess."

  


"Duo, what's wrong with you? Are you feeling alright?" she asked studying his face for a moment and then it dawned on her. That evil grin, evil in his eyes.

  


"No! They took you over! The negaverse is behind this!" She tried jerking her arm away but she couldn't get it away from his grasp.

  


"I'm not Duo," he smirked.

  


"Then who the hell are you?" she screamed.

  


"Daemon, the Prince of Darkness." She finally pushed away from him.

  


"You're not the Prince of Darkness! You're Duo Maxwell!" He growled.

  


"He's not dead?"

  


"What are you talking about? You are him!"

  


"Never speak of that name in my presence!" With that, he turned on his heel and left.

  


  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


  


Eight different colored lights came out of the sky as they landed in the desert in front of a mansion.

  


"Lets see if they're home," said Moon and then they all started to run for it. Mars and Venus pounded on the door hoping that someone would answer it. The door opened to see a man Chinese man standing there.

  


"What do you want you weak onnas?" he asked. Mars punched him back.

  


"That's for calling Makoto a weak onna!" she yelled. Quatre came up.

  


"I hope my friends didn't offend you ladies. Please, come in," he said. They quickly came in where he took them into the living room where they all took their seats. Duo just sat looking out the window in deep thought.

  


"We're here to help you get Makoto---" Duo quickly turned.

  


"What about Makoto?" he asked eagerly. Pluto continued.

  


"We're here to help you get her back. It seems that some evil force has finally found her and now is trying to use her to take over the planet Jupiter. The only way they can do that is by marrying her but, we have to stop them. If that Prince of Darkness marries her, then we're all doomed. The only problem is, he looks like you Duo."

  


"How do you know my name?" he asked.

  


"She's the Keeper of Time and she knows everything that you wouldn't want to know," said Mars.

  


"How are we going to get her back?" he asked. Urans clutched her fist.

  


"I say we go in with full force and kick their asses."

  


"Yeah! I wanna torch them," said Mars.

  


"I get the Prince! I wanna kill him for harming Makoto," said Venus.

  


"How do all of you know Makoto?" asked Quatre.

  


"We've known her for thousands of years. She is the Princess of Jupiter, heir to the Jovian thrown and last one of her race. She is also a Sailor Senshi and fighter along with us. She traveled into the dimension so that she could get some space and have a normal life without any senshi business. The only thing is, something went terribly wrong. She was almost killed, my portals are sealed, and I have no way of bringing her back to her rightful dimension. After this past year, we finally found out how to get here. Now, she needs our help to be rescued. The only problem is, we can't do it alone. We need to help of your Gundams in order to get into outer space where we will attack at full force and get her back before he marries her," said Pluto. Quatre nodded.

  


"We will help you all as best as we can. Any friends of Makoto is friends of ours." Venus smiled.

  


"He's sweet and cute! I wish we had guys like him in our dimension." Mars nodded in agreement.

  


"Yep."

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


They pulled her down the hall kicking and screaming. She pulled herself back away from their grips and started running in another direction than theirs. Just as she turned around one sharp corner, she was grabbed and thrown over one shoulder.

  


"You will have to chain me down if you want to get me anywhere!"

  


"That can be arranged." She kept kicking his leg in the same spot since her arms were held. Suddenly she was placed on her feet and slapped. Her hand went over the burning spot on her face. Rage filled as she looked up into the evil face of the man she was suppose to marry. Her fist clutched and then she took the swing which met with his jaw. He took one step back where she tripped him and sat on top of him. Her hand clutched his collar which her emerald eyes glared.

  


"Don't you ever slap me again unless you want to pull my foot out of your ass," she said between her teeth.

  


"Rough. That's how I like it." She removed herself from him and started walking away. He followed behind her and turned her in the right direction. She pulled herself away from him once he tried to touch her.

  


"Keep your hands to yourself." He pushed her through a door where he shut it behind them. She went for the door only to find him in front of it. They were in the chapel area. The preist was standing there, waiting for them. He grabbed her wrist and started pulling her toward the alter. He held her there even while she struggled.

  


~*~

  


They started running down the halls, opening doors, looking for the room until Saturn started leading them to a door where it flung open. Their they stood, without even noticing it. Duo watched with discust as the man brought her into his arms by force, with her close to his chest. She was leaning back as far as she could. The tears were in her eyes while she stood their against her own will. His lips were close to hers.

  


"Don't touch her," yelled Duo with rage. Daemons lips touched hers before she could turn her head to look at Duo. He turned his head to smile at them all.

  


"I'm so sorry that we can't stay. We have a honeymoon to get to. You know a heir is needed for our thrown." Duo ran for them both, as he watched tears escape Makoto's eyes and roll down her cheek.

  


"You want to fight dear brother? Then a fight's what you're going to get!" He pushed Makoto away from him to have her fall onto the floor.

  


"Bring it on!" Duo started getting a gold aura around him as he stood there. His suit changed into a knight's uniform where he glared. No weapon was with him though. Daemon pulled out his sword and charged for Duo where he quickly dodged him and started shooting at him only to see that bullets didn't have any affect on him. He started charging, Duo tripped and landed on the ground. Daemon smirked as he made a slash only to hear a female's scream of pain. He looked at see his wife was in front of Duo, blood had taken over her silken dress where her abdomen was. Her weakened body feel back where Duo quickly caught her. He looked at her in his arms.

  


"Why did you do it?" he asked.

  


"To save you Duo. Why wouldn't I?" she asked looking up at him.

  


"You shouldn't have done it Makoto! I'd rather have you live instead of me."

  


"Do me a favor," she whispered.

  


"Anything."

  


"Get revenge for me Duo. Don't let him win." He nodded as he held her in his arms, watching her life slip away.

  


"I'm going to get him for you Makoto. You're going to be the reason for why I should kill him now instead of letting mercy take over me." Her shaky hand gently touched his cheek before he watched it fall, her eyes close, and her chest fall for the last time.

  


  


  


  


  


An: So sad. So sad.... 


	8. Chapter 7

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 7

~*~*~*~*~

  


  


  


  


  


Duo held her body close to him, feeling her soft skin, hoping that she would breath again but, nothing happened. Uranus was by his side. She took Makoto away from him and walked away. His eyes turned to Daemon with hate, rage, revenge. For once, he saw sadness in his evil twin's eyes. His eyes looked back toward the body. A sword out of no where appeared in Duo's hands. It was the true sword for the Prince of Darkness. The one his brother had been wanting from him. It's black blade shined in the in the light, the gold handle that had the devil's head on it, with rubies as the eyes.

  


"I will take your soul with this blade." Daemon picked up his sword and charged at him with all his might only to be blocked. His blade was starting to crack with each thrust he put down. Duo's eyes glared with pure evil. Something was taking over him. His hatred was getting to him. Taking over him as the dark aura went around him in their heated up battle of fighting, attacking, blocking, and glares. Dark black wings started to grow out of his back while a cape was around him. Dark royal clothing went around his body. He was truly the real Prince of Darkness. His brother was just trying to be but couldn't fill up the position.

  


"You will never win," yelled Daemon. Duo ignored his comments and continued slicing at him, getting his arm with the blades sharp edge. The blood was soaked in by the blade as he continued. Daemon took a step back as his brother flew at him, going at him as best as possible. The only thing was, would he win or would his brother? The blade finally went right on course, slicing Daemon in half as the waist. His body fell to the ground in two pieces, blood filling the carpet. His mother came in and looked at the sight of her evil son, and then Duo. Her eyes flared.

  


"How dare you kill your own brother! You will die for this! I will make sure of it!" Duo flew toward her, his sword pointed out, which it went right into her stomach, the blood starting to flow. He twisted it, and pulled it out as she fell to the ground. Her hands were over her stomach, the blood up in her mouth.

  


"You will die for this," she said before death came to her. Her head fell down. Duo flew over and took Makoto into his arms. He went into the center of the room and held her close.

  


"God is my witness that I vow evil and goodness will join together by bringing my love back to life." The wind around them started to go around and around while he floated there in the air. Black ribbons joined by white ones went around her body, white feathers among black went around her, making her disappear from side. She was out of his arms and floating in the middle. A golden light came from inside the feathers. The white feathers disappeared, leaving the black ones still around her. White wings came through the black feathers, golden jewels and emerald stones on them. The white ribbons turned into a dark green as it stayed around her body, becoming a dress of great beauty. The black feathers went back into his wings while the black robins simply disappeared. He watched as her emerald eyes opened, looking into his sweet colbalt blue ones. She reached out for him only for something to shock her, causing her to bring her hand back. A dot of red blood came from her finger as if as needle had poked it. She sucked on it until it went away. She reached again as well as did he, both of them being shocked but, they didn't care. They continued to reach for each other. Wanting to be together.

  


"Duo," she whispered, uttering his name only gave him more strength. The two force fields broke, causing black and gold glass to fall onto the floor. He held her tightly into his arms, finally, they were able to be together like they had always wanted to be. Both of their bodies disappeared as Pluto smiled for she knew they had returned to their dimension, back on Jupiter where they would be able to rule together. She turned to the other senshi.

  


"Now is our time to go home. My powers are fully returned." She opened a portal where all the senshi entered along with the pilots where they knew they would have a better life with the senshi...

  


  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


  


Cherry blossoms whirled around in the wind while all of them sat together, hoping that peace would finally come. Rei pulled out a large basket of food while everyone else started dishing it out to everyone. 

  


"So, do you think that everything is going to finally be peaceful?" asked Minako.

  


"Of course it will," said Usagi in Mamoru's arms.

  


"Everything is going to turn out perfectly fine. I'm glad that Setsuna finally found a man though, " said Rei. They all nodded in agreement as they thought of the cute couple. Her and Trowa. They had to room to speak actually. Rei and Wufei had became an item just a couple months ago along with Ami and Quatre. The odd thing was Minako and Heero. They were completely opposites. That's what made it so strange. They did make a cute couple since Minako had made Heero finally open up to her. The only thing was, how was Makoto and Duo? They hadn't seen them since they disappeared. Where they in their own little world just for the two of them?

  


"I wonder what Makoto is doing right now," said Minako.

  


"She's watching over us right now. I can feel her presence," said Rei with a smile.

  


"Do you think she'll ever come to visit us?" asked Ami. Usagi nodded.

  


"Of course she will or else we'll have to go and get her. You know that won't be good if we'll have to get her ourselves."

  


"Yep. She'll be sorry that we're going to tackle her in huge hugs," said Rei.

  


"Duo is watching over her like a hawk. He almost lost her once and he's not going to loose her again," said Wufei.

  


"How would you know?" asked Quatre out of curiosity.

  


"I have a feeling about things," he replied.

  


"Tell us some more of your feelings," said Heero.

  


"You and Minako are going to get married." Minako's mouth dropped open.

  


"How did you know! We didn't even tell you!"

  


"Quatre and Ami are going to get married as well."

  


"What about you and Rei?" asked Minako raising an eye brow.

  


"I have a feeling that Rei and Wufei are going to get married," said Ami.

  


"I have a feeling he's going to pop the question tonight or face the rather of us girls," said Usagi.

  


"I have a feeling you're hiding something from us Usaig," said Rei raising her eye brow.

  


"This has to be good," said Minako as all eyes turned to Usagi.

  


"What could I possibly hide?" she asked innocently.

  


"Everything," said Minako.

  


"Spill it Usa," said Ami.

  


"Yeah!"

  


"Alright, you have to promise not to scream though," she warned.

  


"We won't," they all said together. She rolled her eyes.

  


"Alright I'm---" She stopped in mid sentence as a white feather fell down onto her lap. Once she touched it, it turned into a large box. She opened it to see a card inside. She opened it and read it aloud.

  


"Dear Usagi, Mamoru, and Company. Congratulations on the new addition to your family. I wanted to tell you that I get first dibs on baby-sitting! Ha ha! I beat you Minako and Rei! Anyway, we are both doing fine. I miss you a lot and we hope to visit as soon as we finish up with what we're doing here. Don't forget that I'm not that many planets away from Earth. You can come and visit us anytime. You're always welcome to. I have some things I must finish up. Have a wonderful evening. Love your dearest friends, Mr. And Mrs. Duo Maxwell." They all looked at her in surprise.

  


"Chibi-usa's on the way! Yes!" Suddenly Minako and Rei stopped.

  


"HOW DARE SHE BEAT US TO IT," they both yelled. Everyone started laughing while both of them started doing rock, paper, scissors to see who would be second in line after Makoto.

  


  


  


  


  


  


An: Epilogue soon to come.


	9. Epilogue

~*~*~*~

Epilogue

~*~*~*~

  


  


  


  


  


  


Makoto sighed as she looked into the large screen, watching her friends laughing, and having fun. She pulled herself out of her seat and went out of the room. Down the halls she walked, looking around for someone. She screamed once she felt the arms go around her waist. She turned around at the laughter of her husband.

  


"How dare you! I'll get you back later," she winked.

  


"I bet you will. How is everyone?" he asked.

  


"They're doing perfectly fine. Usagi and Mamoru is going to have a child." He smiled.

  


"That's wonderful. You know that we get first dibs. You did send the letter, right?" he asked. She nodded.

  


"I watched the other senshi's faces once they heard the letter."

  


"Did you tell them about our addition?" asked Duo. She got an innocent face which made him give a tsk-tsk sound.

  


"You know they'll know when we come to visit them."

  


"Of course they will so I won't need to tell them."

  


"You're a bad girl Makoto."

  


"Lets finish up here and then we can visit them, alright?" she asked. He nodded as they both walked away to finish their kingdom. Everyone in the cities surrounding them were perfectly alive and able to do a lot of things. There was larger amounts of technology here than on earth. Floating cars, no gas, and a whole bunch of gardens for everyone's enjoyments. Simply the best thing anyone would want.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


An: I think that ending was nice. Hope you liked it!


End file.
